


Never One For Tradition

by AndreaDTX



Series: Breaking Tradition [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dominant Omega, Edging, Kissing, Knotting, Light BDSM, M/M, Mating Bond, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Bucky Barnes, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, PWP, Scenting, Sex Toys, Sub Steve Rogers, Submissive Alpha, Top Steve Rogers, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 16:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15368787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaDTX/pseuds/AndreaDTX
Summary: Steve Rogers, Captain America, is the poster boy for alpha perfection, the pinnacle of strength and physical beauty, making him an obvious dominant. Bucky Barnes, is an omega, not quite as strong, not quite as beautiful, with a past that has trained him to be the perfect submissive. Or at least that’s what people think. They’re wrong.





	Never One For Tradition

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Вопреки традициям](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329588) by [Blacki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacki/pseuds/Blacki)



> I find ABO really intriguing but I'm not necessarily a fan of traditional ABO where Omegas are inherently at the mercy of Alphas and everyone falls neatly into their little boxes. I love the idea of ABO where what you see is not always what you get which is how I ended up with this little diddy. Kudos and comments are appreciated!

“How we doin’, Stevie?” Bucky asks mischievously, looking up at Steve, from between Steve’s legs, where he’s been licking languid, teasing strokes of his tongue around the vibrating plug that’s buried deep inside of Steve.

“I’m good, Sir,” Steve answers, his voice shaking with the lie.

“Yeah?” Bucky trails his tongue upwards, past the smooth skin of Steve’s taint, sucks briefly at tightly drawn balls before continuing on to tongue at the base of Steve’s achingly hard cock. With utmost care, Bucky bares his teeth and grips the loose ring of skin where Steve’s knot will emerge when Bucky finally allows it. But not a second before. He tugs with a playful faux-growl which pulls the real deal from Steve. The needy alpha growl rumbles through his chest as he twists against the sharp, pleasurable sensation. His cock twitches and a thick bead of pre-cum wells up, trickles down the side. Bucky lets go of the knot skin and chases the rivulet with sucking kisses, tracing it back to its source to suckle at the head, his eyes, sultry and hungry, locked on Steve who can’t look away, even as the wet, firm suction combined with the toy pulsing inside him threatens to push him over the edge.

“Fu- Bucky… Sir… Gonna,” Steve finally grunts as his heart races, every muscle in his body tightens, and his eyes start to roll back.

Bucky sucks for a few more seconds before abruptly pulling away and cutting off the vibrations in the plug.

Steve arches almost painfully, grunting and tensing for long moments before he finally drops back to the bed with a painful choking gasp, his body falling away from the edge where it had been so sharply teetering but unable to tip over.

“Fuck,” he hisses then groans, cursing as his body still ripples and shivers with the aborted pleasure. His fingers clench as he unconsciously tugs against the lined, triple reinforced handcuffs keeping his hands pinned to the headboard.

Bucky pulls him into a breath-stealing kiss, caressing Steve’s face, rubbing his chest, his hand resting over Steve’s pounding heart. He slides his hands down to pinch at pointed nipples, making his super tough alpha mewl like a kitten.

“You look so fuckin’ beautiful like this.”

“Thank you, sir,” Steve moans, his muscles twitching.

Steve wants nothing more than to get a hand wrapped around his throbbing cock. Actually, that’s not true. He wants Bucky’s permission. He wants to be good. Bucky’s had him here, restrained, spread out, plugged for half an hour. It started with him licking Steve open with his slow and hot tongue, then working a thick plug into him before pressing Steve’s thighs open and playing with the settings, watching while Steve moans, his cock throbbing and jerking, his hips thrusting helplessly into the empty air.

Bucky’s toying with him, basically daring Steve to pop his knot without permission, but Steve’s determined to hold on. Knotting outside of a receptive body or toy is thoroughly dissatisfying and unfulfilling. Steve knows from experience. Bucky made him do it once after Steve had been particularly naughty, trying to wheedle a spanking out of it. Instead, Bucky made sure Steve knew what happened to subs who tried to manipulate their doms. It left Steve achy and shaken, wildly sensitive and overstimulated, ten times worse than a ruined orgasm. With a less experienced dom, he probably would’ve dropped but Bucky didn’t let that happen, holding him and assuring him that the punishment was over and he was forgiven. He did make it clear he’d make Steve do it again any time he tries to top from the bottom. The warning has yet to fade from Steve’s memory.

But this isn’t a punishment. If Bucky’s omega scent is anything to go by, he’s extremely pleased with Steve. He leans down to slide his tongue into Steve’s belly button lapping up the pre-cum pooled there. Bucky closes his eyes and hums with pleasure like it’s the greatest delicacy he’s ever tasted, dips a second time to lap at the slit of Steve’s cock looking for more, pulling a shivery hiss out of Steve.

“Please, Sir,” Steve moans, yanking at the cuffs again. At the angle Bucky’s bent at, he can smell his omega’s slick from here.

Bucky sits up. “You think you’ve earned it, Stevie?”

“I’ve been very good today, Sir,” Steve points out hopefully.

Bucky considers for a moment then nods. “You _have_ been a very good boy today.”

Bucky swings a leg over Steve’s hips and settles his weight on Steve’s midsection. Steve whines at the feel of hot slick trickling out of Bucky’s hole on to his stomach, inches away from his aching cock. Bucky plants one hand on Steve’s sternum and reaches the other back. He gasps as he shoves a finger into himself, hissing and squirming with the invasive stretch.

“What’s the rule, Stevie?” Bucky as he squirms and rolls his hips.

Steve swallows hard, his dry throat making it hard to answer. “I don’t knot you until you tell me to.”

Bucky smiles, pleased. “Good boy. Would hate to have to punish you. You didn’t seem to like it last time...”

Steve shivers. “No, sir. Don’t wanna be punished...”

Bucky nods and shifts, sliding his fingers out of himself, wet and sticky. He leans forward, staring at Steve’s lips and Steve drops his mouth open without even being asked. He suckles at Bucky’s fingers letting the sweet, tangy flavor of slick burst over his taste buds, moaning at the taste. He licks and sucks until all hints of it are gone and Bucky slides his fingers clear. Bucky’s pupils are blown wide and he grips Steve’s face in both hands, leaning down to kiss him, deep and long, his tongue sliding around Steve’s mouth. He seems to get off on the taste of himself in Steve’s mouth, knowing how much Steve enjoys it.

They’re both gasping for air by the time Bucky pulls back. And they haven’t even got to the main event.

“You ready?” Bucky asks as though Steve’s answer really matters. But Steve nods anyway and tries not to gasp when Bucky grabs his cock and lines him up.

The first push, the feel of his cockhead popping through Bucky’s rim, the tight clench of Bucky’s channel around his cock has Steve writhing and arching, squeezing his own channel tightly around the plug that’s still inside of him.

“Don’t thrust,” Bucky warns him, the dom in his voice like a static shock against Steve’s nerves. Steve chuckles, a woeful sound of exasperation but forces his hips back to the mattress.

It takes Bucky a few minutes to work Steve’s cock in all the way to the hilt and they’re both slick with sweat by the time their hips meet flush. Bucky clenches around Steve making him groan.

“Gah, I love the feel of your fat cock inside of me,” Bucky moans sliding his hands up his own chest, pinching at his nipples before sliding his hand down to tug at his own cock. It makes his inner muscles tense and tighten and Steve can feel every stroke.

Several long minutes later, when Steve thinks he’s going to go crazy if Bucky doesn’t move, Bucky does just that. He pulls up, until just the tip of Steve’s cock is inside and then slams down, knocking the air out of both of them. Then he does it again and again until his thighs are trembling and he can’t lift up again.

Steve’s shaking with the need to cum, to shove his knot deep into his mate. “Please, sir…”

Bucky looks up, almost drunk with pleasure. “You wanna knot me?”

Steve nods frantically.

“But you won't will you? Not until…” he trails.

Steve whines and presents his throat, a move which sometimes sets Bucky off. But not this time. Steve sighs and swallows. “...Until you say I can.”

Bucky bends down to kiss Steve, a hot, dirty motion so intense it nearly makes Steve cry.

Pulling out of the kiss, Bucky sits up and sets a quick and dirty rhythm, angling his body so every lift up and slide down presses Steve’s girth against his prostate. The friction is intense, making Steve stutter and moan in his pleas.

“P-please,” he begs.

“Hm-mm,” Bucky hums, swiveling his hips all the harder, clamping down on Steve as he rides him. Steve’s just about convinced he’s going to stroke out before Bucky gives his permission, a thought that cements further when he feels the plug kick back to life, vibrating softly against his prostate.

Steve moans pitifully as goosebumps of pleasure breakout all over his skin. He reaches down, intending to squeeze the base of his cock, hoping to stave off the orgasm that feels inevitable and imminent. The cuffs pull him up short.

Bucky smirks, somehow knowing what he'd intended. “After I cum. Not _while_ I cum. After. You understand?”

Steve nods frantically.

Bucky sits up, lengthening his spine until he’s arching backwards. His hand slides down his body to grab his cock and furiously jerk. Even if he couldn’t hear the moans, Steve would know Bucky was close by the tension in his omega’s body. Bucky clenches down, tensing and hissing, barely breathing…

“Fuck, Steve,” he groans, rolling his hips furiously as his hand strips up and down his cock until it finally, _finally_ spits out its hot load between them on to Steve’s belly.

Before Bucky can even finish his sigh of relief, Steve’s pulled hard enough to snap the cuffs and has them rolled with Bucky on his back.

“Do it, Stevie,” Bucky moans. "Knot me."

Steve growls and sinks into Bucky as far as he can. He thrusts hard, shoving Bucky up the bed with the force of his hips.

“Come on,” Bucky murmurs, tilting his head up, baring his throat.

Steve groans and his mouth waters until he can’t resist. He bites down—hard—on Bucky’s scent gland, pulling a groaning yelp from his mate, his teeth sinking into the divots of the scar of their mating bite. The perfect fit, Bucky’s moans, the tight heat of his body overwhelm Steve until his head is swimming and his hips are moving almost on their own.

“Fill me up, Stevie,” Bucky demands, rubbing his hands up and down Steve’s back, marking him with his scent. The tingle at the base of his spine builds and builds, the pressure of the plug inside him presses unerringly against that sweet spot… He lifts his head to gasp for air and nearly yelps when Bucky bites him back. The pressure on his own scent glands sends him over the edge. He shoves Bucky’s legs up, nearly doubling him over and pounds into him, waves of pleasure and release flooding over him. His knot plumps, thick, firm and hard, locking him inside Bucky as he floods his omega with seed. He ruts mindlessly, the delicious clench of Bucky's body around him and the gentle touch of his hands the only thing Steve can process.

Finally, he drops down, spent, exhausted, nestled in the cradle of Bucky’s thighs.

“Good?” Bucky asks.

Steve doesn’t bother answering, simply purring with contentment, rubbing luxuriously against his mate, scenting with him.

He growls a bit when Bucky stretches, tightening around his sensitive knot and jostling him from his drowsy doze.

“Not going anywhere, just trying—” he reassures Steve, finally grasping the remote that had been just out of his reach. He clicks it and the vibrations stop, an overstimulation Steve hadn’t even recognized until it was gone.

“Do you need it out?” Bucky asks.

“Not yet,” Steve hums, still enjoying the buzz of clenching and releasing around the toy.

“Roll,” Bucky commands with a push to his chest.

Steve tucks Bucky to his chest and flips them so that they rest with Bucky lying on top.

“You were a very good boy,” Bucky murmurs, nestling his head to Steve’s chest.

Steve preens under the praise. “Thank you, sir.”

“Bucky,” he corrects. “We’re done playing for now.”

Steve huffs a little but accepts it. “That was amazing, Buck.”

“You made it amazing, Alpha.”

Steve laughs at the honorific after the way Bucky just worked him over.

“Don’t ever change,” he says, snuggling with his perfect omega.


End file.
